nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Henuven Booze
A new addition to your inventory, perhaps? Pisonski, Julianan slivovka. 15:27, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :You may add it :o --OuWTB 16:37, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :::72%?!?!?! Mezatir FictiveJ (discuss) 01:11, December 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::You never heard of absinth?!?!?!?! --OuWTB 10:34, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yes but 72%? I suppose it's just average for Oos :P Mezatir FictiveJ (discuss) 20:32, December 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Nah, I'd imagine Oos prefers pure alcohol :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:28, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Yes, like radiator alcohol and such. :P Mezatir FictiveJ (discuss) 08:57, December 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Absinthe - It's normal for absinthe though. --OuWTB 11:37, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::I like it how you don't deny that you prefer drinking pure alcohol :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:21, December 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Klijef :P Mezatir FictiveJ (discuss) 20:27, December 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::If he preferred drinking pure alcohol, he wouldn't be alive to respond. :P 77topaz (talk) 22:07, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Yes, but what about (to quote Oos himself) good old-fashioned Limburgish genes? Mezatir FictiveJ (discuss) 22:15, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Those genes would end up being perfectly preserved, because all the bacteria in his body would be dead. :P 77topaz (talk) 22:35, December 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::I personally think Oos doesn't care much about biology. :P Mezatir FictiveJ (discuss) 23:17, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::Oos does care about biology though :o --OuWTB 14:34, December 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Don't think drinking pure ethanol would be much worse than 72% absinthe. :P At least, as long as it wasn't 'denatured', or the azeotropically distilled stuff that contains benzene traces. --Semyon 20:11, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::@Absinthe: Indeed. :P @Denatured: So he couldn't be drinking radiator alcohol? Because that has methanol in it, which isn't proven safe for human use. Mezatir FictiveJ (discuss) 21:59, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Also, this discussion is pointless. ::::::::::::::::Yeah, but he's from the Dutch part of Limburg, so he wouldn't count :P 22:10, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Because of his alcohol intake, his internal organs will be preserved very well for the studying pleasure of future scientists. :P Mezatir FictiveJ (discuss) 00:04, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Well, Oos, you've got a good reason to keep drinking :P @Pointless: that's called a "wikination-style discussion" :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 06:49, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::And where I live, absinthe is illegal. :P @Pointless: I suppose so. Mezatir FictiveJ (discuss) 08:43, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::I think it was illegal in most parts of Europe too until about the 2000s :o --OuWTB 11:06, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::No wonder. :P Mezatir FictiveJ (discuss) 21:52, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Also, a sudden realisation: The company that owns this shop also owns Nimmanswolk. Make of that what you will. Mezatir FictiveJ (discuss) 10:21, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :So?? --OuWTB 15:28, December 12, 2015 (UTC) ::I thought of something to do with what you FEED those cavies. Mezatir FictiveJ (discuss) 20:49, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Probably hay and cavy food :o --OuWTB 11:08, December 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::And absinthe? Mezatir FictiveJ (discuss) 21:53, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::No, they sell their absinthe to humans and not to cavies, because humans pay more :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 06:55, December 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Slivovka then. Mezatir FictiveJ (discuss) 07:05, December 14, 2015 (UTC) This conversation really makes me cringe, looking at it in 2018. FictiveJ 06:53, February 6, 2018 (UTC) :Please elaborate. It seems a perfectly good conversation to me :o --OuWTB 14:43, February 7, 2018 (UTC)